In the Air
by Burakkurozu-Black Rose
Summary: So...my first one-shot? Something I just wrote while I was bored. Anyways, I'm terrible at summaries. Really short story, and flames will be ignored. Read if you want.


**Just something random that popped in my mind... ^w^ Really short though...**

* * *

_Strawberries. Bloody strawberries._

That was all the young, blue-haired man could smell from his pink-haired love.

There she lay, under the roofless gazebo in the park where she spent most of her time with the older boy, frozen, still, unmoving. Her eyes showed pain, but her lips showed a content smile.

_I was too late, _was all the young man could think of.

He brushed some of the bloodstained hair away from her face. The cold winds took most of the heat from her motionless body, leaving some heat in her cheeks and causing a light pink blush. The young man smiled, remembering all of the times he had caused her cheeks to turn red from embarrassment.

The girl, her perfect pale skin with light pink cheeks, looked almost like a doll. A broken doll.

The young man held the girl in his arms, as if he had believed that she was just pretending to be in this state and would yell at him, calling him a pervert. Though now, she didn't. Stray tears flowed down his cheeks, but he smiled for the girl, knowing that she loved when he smiled. He kept her in the long embrace, under the midnight moon.

_I love you, Amu. I always have, I always will, my strawberry._

He kissed her lips gently, like the time before he boarded his plane to look for his father around the world.

_Strawberries. Bloody strawberries._

That was all he tasted from his pink-haired love's lips.

* * *

_Chocolate. Both of their favorite flavors, except this one was bloody._

The wind carried the scent of that from the motionless blue-haired young man to the pink-haired girl kneeling before him. He lay silently in the park where, in the past, they performed a quick duet together, he on violin, she on vocals.

_I never had the time to finally tell him, _was what the girl thought over and over again.

His eyes showed slight pain, but his lips held a smile. Not a teasing smirk, nor an emotionless expression, but a content smile.

The girl scooted closer to him and moved his head onto her lap. She combed her fingers through his bloodstained, soft, midnight blue hair.

_Just like fur. Like a big cat._

The young girl slowly brought her fingers to his ears. She touched them softly, as if believing he would open his eyes and call her a perverted kid for touching him in an erotic spot. But he didn't. She held him close to her in a tight embrace.

The girl stayed like that for a while, holding the unmoving young man, and staring at the midnight sky that matched his hair. Tears dripped down her cheeks, but she smiled at the young man, knowing that he would be too overprotective if he saw her crying.

_I love you Ikuto. You won the bet and made me fall in love with you. I will always love you, my stray blue neko._

She softly brushed the young man's cheek with her hand, then slowly leaned down. The girl brought her lips close to his, and slowly closed the gap in between them.

_Chocolate. Both of their favorite flavors, except this one was bloody._

That was what she tasted from the lips of the lifeless man she would forever love.

* * *

_Love. Anyone could have seen it between them._

The group of friends looked at the still bodies of two of their best friends. They lay in their favorite spot in the park, forever frozen in an embrace. Their eyes were open, showing the love in between them. Their lips frozen in loving smiles.

Tears dripped slowly down the friends' faces, but their mouths were in happy smiles. They were happy for their friends, even if they were now gone.

The green-eyed brunette looked at the pink-haired girl and the blue-haired young man that he viewed as his sister and brother. He loved the girl like she was his little sister. And since he loved the young man's younger sister, he saw the blue-haired young man as an older brother.

The purple-eyed blond silently watched the still, unmoving bodies of her best friend and older brother. She remembered how she used to hate the girl for beating her, and when she used to love her brother more than a brother. But things change huh? Often in good ways.

The purple-haired young man sadly, yet happily, looked at his two lifeless friends. He was the one that gave the girl advice, and while he didn't trust the blue-haired young man at first, he respected for caring for the girl.

The usually childish one, with the orange-brown pigtails, was sad, but didn't cry. She smiled for her best friend and the blue-haired young man. The pink-haired girl always encouraged her to stay strong.

The green-haired boy stood with the childish girl, looking sadly and happily for the loss of his friends. He was happy that the one he used to love finally found her love.

Only the short blonde, whom was being comforted by the purple-haired young man, was the one who broke down. She, on sight of her motionless best friend, fell on her knees. Tears - real tears, not fake ones - streamed down the girl's face. But she remembered to stay strong. After all, a smile suited her face, not tears.

When they looked closer, they saw the teasing look in the lifeless man's eyes, and the light blush on the still girl's cheeks.

_Bloody, chocolate covered strawberries._

They could all smell it in the midnight air around the two lifeless bodies of their best friends.

* * *

**And that's it. I guess... Leave in a review what you think. I don't care about flame, this was just something random that popped in my mind. That's why it's probably rather confusing. Anyways, R&R. ^w^**


End file.
